


After Party

by Serenity1



Series: Finn and Poe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Poe and Finn celebrate on their own.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finn and Poe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Wars.
> 
> This is my first story writing on Poe/Finn. I just got into the pairing after watching Rise of Skywalker. I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> \------------

Finn couldn't believe that he was doing this. Poe Dameron was actually fucking him from behind as he takes his virginity!

The both of them were in a secluded area of the Resistance after party base. Everyone was too busy getting drunk and high while the two of them have snuck off.

Finn never had sex before as he had always been a Stormtrooper. Poe barely explained the mechanics of it as he said: "just trust me with it."

Finn nodded as he wanted to know what sex was and that's where he was now. Poe increases his pace as he held Finn steady in place as he was like hugging him from behind.

Finn should of been weirded out but he wasn't. He liked Poe's arms around him as he moans. This was his first time moaning on something pleasureable and it must be something that Poe did cause his breathing was becoming erratic and is started to moan as well.

"I found your prostate, baby," Poe murmurs in his ear.

Finn didn't know what prostate was as long as he kept what he was doing. And why was Poe calling him a 'baby'?'

Poe continues to thrust in and out as Finn continues to moan uncontrollably. "Yes! Right there, Poe, right there!" Finn cries out.

Poe licks his lips as he continues on what he was doing. He snaked one of his hands down to grope the leaking cock. 

Finn shouted out and came as the thrust that Poe did sent him over the edge. Finn felt liquid coming down his arse as he heard Poe grunting.

"Damn baby, just one touch by my hand on your cock, not even a stroke!" Poe exclaims.

"It was my first time, Poe, and why are you calling me 'baby?'" Finn asked.

"It's an affection nickname, babe," Poe replies.

Finn still doesn't know what he means but he nodded anyway. Poe slowly pulls out as he didn't want to hurt Finn.

Once fully out, Poe could see the cum dripping down his arse as he licks his lips. "Fuck, baby, I would love to give you a rimming right about now," he said huskily.

"What's a rimming?" Finn asked bewildered.

"Oh baby, what you do to me," Poe says as he shook his head, "another time, can you face me?" He asked.

Finn slowly did as he looks at Poe, "now what?" He asked.

Poe didn't say anything as he knelt down on the floor as Finn watches. Finn's cock was still leaking with cum as he took it.

He licked his lips as he looks up at Finn whose eyes were staring with lust. Poe smirked as he turns to look at the cock again as he stroked it before engulfing the cock in his mouth.

"Fuck!"

Finn looks down as he sees Poe bobbing his head up and down. He puts his hands on top of Poe's head as if he wanted him to go deeper.

Finn started to push unexpectedly every time Poe would pull back making him gag a bit. Finn wanted to apologize but Poe continuously did it.

Poe is good on what he's doing, Finn thought as he moans.

Poe just continues on bobbing his head as Finn's hand tightens the grip on his hair. He was close on having an orgasm again, he could feel it.

It wasn't long as Finn came with a shout and came inside Poe's mouth who greedily swallowed everything that was given to him.

Finn stares down at him in awe as Poe cleans his cock with a grin. "With the experiences that I have before, it pays off," he said.

Now it was Finn's turn to look worried as he thinks he may not be good enough for Poe Dameron. His thinking was interrupted when Poe said: "lay down on the floor, babe, spread your legs as well. I'm going to fuck you."

"I….What?" Finn asked bewildered.

"Don't worry, this will feel good, trust me," Poe replies licking his lips.

Finn does trust Poe with his life. He nodded as he obliges what Poe said as he looks up at him from the floor.

"Make all the noises you can, I want them to hear you," Poe said huskily as Finn wasn't too sure about that as he braces himself for what's to come.

\--------

"Do you think they heard us?" Finn asked as he and Poe were walking hand-in-hand back to the party.

Poe sniggered at Finn's question, "with all the noises you were making, I wouldn't be surprised if they heard you out in space!" He exclaims.

Finn humphed, "who couldn't keep quiet with the way you were thrusting," he said.

"There you two are! Snap was wondering where our leader was," a voice said.

Finn paled at the thought that others might actually heard him. "No one is drunk?" He asked.

"Of course some are, but you know I don't drink," the woman said looking at Poe.

Poe sighed, "how much did you hear, Jessika?" He asked.

"It was hot when Finn was riding you," Jessika said grinning evilly.

"I think I'll retire in my room," Finn murmurs as he was too embarrassed to be seen.

"Finn, no," Jessika began shaking her head, "after I saw the two of you, I left right away till now. I'm actually happy for the both of you, Poe's been pinning after you for so long," she said.

"Jessika!"

"What? It's about time!" Jessika exclaims smiling as she left the two alone.

"I hate you," Finn said grudgingly not even looking at Poe.

"Awe babe, don't be like that!"

Finn shook his head in amusement trying not to laugh. "Let's just get back to the party and have this night over," he said.

Poe nodded as he leans in to kiss Finn on the cheek. "Let's go party," he murmurs as Finn nodded with a amile.

The two went back to the party as they joined their friends celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------
> 
> This story has exactly 1000 words. How was the story, yay or nay? I might do more later on. Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!


End file.
